Thank you
by xanya-forever
Summary: WRITTEN BY MAREE, NOT XANYA. What if Sydney and Vaughn had decided to go to the hockey game? Set mid-season one. SV fluff.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: (from the real author, Maree) Hey! This is my first fic, so be nice and review. It's only gonna be one chapter so far coz I don't think I wanna keep going and wreck everything that happened after that in season two (coz that's when its set). Hope you like!!"  
  
NOTE FROM XANYA-FOREVER: Hey guys, this fic is not actually written by me, as you can tell. One day I'll write an Alias fic, one day... I'm just enjoying reading everyone else's at the moment though. Annnyway, my little plum drop Maree is unable to post a fic on her computer, so I'm doing it for her – ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER! I hope you enjoy it immensely cos hey, who doesn't love some good old Syd/Vaughn fluff?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to JJ cos well... it does. And he's probably rich because of it.  
  
SUMMARY: What if Sydney and Vaughn had decided to go to the hockey game?? Set mid-season one. SV fluff.  
  
"You like hockey right? The Kings?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you-"  
  
"The pen you have in your briefcase... it's a Kings pen."  
  
"Yeah I got that-"  
  
"They're playing the Islanders next week... we should go."  
  
Two days later...  
  
Sydney got out of her red four-wheel drive. With her backpack over her shoulder she plodded gloomily up to her front door. The last week had been very exhausting- she had rescued the one place she wanted to bring down and she was still an employee of SD-6. She had nothing to look forward to on the weekend.  
  
She unlocked her front door and walked in dropping her bag on the floor and headed straight for the freezer. With a tub of chocolate fudge ice cream in one hand and a tablespoon in the other, she flopped on the couch, flipped the television on and dug in to her ice cream. As she stared mindlessly at the tv set, Francie came home.  
  
"Hey, Syd, you're here. Great. I've got this really good....."  
  
Sydney unintentionally tuned out and had no idea what Francie was saying until she was standing in front of her waving mail in her face.  
  
"Hello! What is up with you today?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just tired." she replied with a forced smile while she sifted through her mail. One of the envelopes said simply 'Sydney' with no address at all. She opened it and inside was one ticket to the Kings v. Islanders and a note saying 'In case you still wanted to go. V' Syd smiled. She had something to look forward to after all.  
  
Just at that moment the phone rang. "Joey's Pizza?"  
  
"Wrong number."  
  
Sydney got up and grabbed her car keys.  
  
"Francie? I'm going to drive down to the shops. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Yeah. Can you get some milk? And we're running dangerously low on coffee."  
  
Sydney smiled. "Ok. I'll be back soon."  
  
She drove up to the warehouse, got out and made her way inside. She found Vaughn in a tracksuit- he looked like he had been for a run. He gave her a cheeky smile as she walked up to him.  
  
"Get any interesting mail recently?"  
  
Sydney smiled back in understanding.  
  
Vaughn asked, "Are you sure you still want to do this? Because if we do something wrong and you're found out- well you know what will happen to you and I'll get in big trouble."  
  
"I'm sure. It'll be fun. We just have to do this properly."  
  
"Ok", Vaughn said, "Here's how we are going to do this....."  
  
Syd turned up at the hockey centre 15 minutes before the game. By the time she found her seat she had popcorn in one hand and a small, purple LA Kings flag. Vaughn hadn't turned up and she was worried she had come for nothing. Her worries were liberated when she saw a familiar head of light brown hair wearing a Kings jacket, come down the stairs into the stand and sit down in the spare seat next to her. She didn't turn to look at him and neither did he.  
  
"Hi" he said. "Hi" she replied and smiled slyly.  
  
"I wasn't sure you were gonna turn up." she told him while still looking straight ahead, pretending he was a stranger.  
  
"I wasn't sure you would either. But I'm glad you did." Vaughn risked a quick look at Sydney. He caught a glimpse of her smile; she looked beautiful.  
  
They had some light, mindless conversation, then the teams came out on the ice and the game started. Throughout he whole game they whooped and yelled and got exited together and at the same time pretended not to know each other.  
  
At the end of the game when the Kings had won, they sat in their seats while other people got up to leave, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Well, I had fun. We should do this again sometime." Sydney was disappointed that their time together was ending already.  
  
Little did she know that Vaughn was feeling the same way. He was trying to find a way to tell her, when she got up to leave.  
  
Vaughn was taking a long time to say something. So she got up and as she walked past said "Bye. I'll see you at work."  
  
She walked up the stairs and out and Vaughn followed her. He just caught sight of her ducking into the ladies bathroom before losing sight of her. The stadium was pretty empty now. He poked his head into the toilets to make sure no one else was in there and saw only Sydney fixing her hair in the mirror. She sighed deeply and hung her head with her hands resting on the sink. Vaughn decided to stop looking at her from far away and walked up to her.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Sydney was startled. "I didn't know you were still here."  
  
Vaughn looked at her with a look she had never seen him use before and she wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"I just had to say I had a great time even though it was under weird circumstances and we should do this again." He hesitated. "I like to see you happy. Especially when your job is so depressing and stressful that I don't see you smile that often." Sydney was surprised at what Vaughn was saying. The words were full of feeling and compassion and she felt strangely reassured by them- considering they were in the female toilets.  
  
She smiled and spontaneously went up to him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you."  
  
Vaughn knew she was thanking him for more than just the hockey tickets. When they pulled apart she was still smiling.  
  
"We are definitely doing this again. But we'd better not risk doing it any time soon."  
  
"Definitely. Listen I have to go now, but I'll see you soon ok?"  
  
Sydney replied in a disappointed sigh "ok".  
  
Any resolution Vaughn had crumbled as he saw the defeated and disappointed look on Sydney's face. So he smoothly walked up to her and planted a light kiss on her cheek. He pulled away and with a quiet "bye" and small smile he dragged himself away from the woman he most cared about and left the building. 


End file.
